


Kicked Out

by mhunter10



Series: fic!february (28 day challenge) [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's life during Ian's absence gets in the way of his return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicked Out

"Ay, Mickey, you in there?" Kevin yelled from outside the door, the harsh knock startling the boys within.

Mickey and Ian broke apart, panting for breath and licking at swollen lips. Mickey leaned up and looked towards the door of the shitty apartment above the bar he’d been using for his own needs.

"Yeah! What?" he yelled back, his voice still affected by his arousal. He glanced down at the redhead, as he hovered over him, and met his eyes. He was both a little scared and a lot indifferent. Wet streaks were almost dry and invisible on flushed skin. Mickey wished the man would hurry up and tell him whatever it was he needed to interrupt them for, so he could get back to the broken boy with his arms and legs wrapped around him.

"Got a client!" Kev answered, then there were footsteps retreating down the old stairs.

When the information sunk in, Mickey deflated, letting out a long breath. He felt Ian’s whole body tighten up, like he knew, and Mickey felt worse for what he was about to say. He came down hard on Ian’s lips, making him gasp. Ian made a whimpering sound and gripped the back of Mickey’s neck, as he arched up.

Mickey reluctantly released his mouth from the intense suction, and let out a frustrated moan.

"You have to leave," he breathed out, trying with his eyes and the tone of his voice to make the boy understand. He kissed a line up his jaw and to his ear.

"You’re kicking me out?" Ian’s voice was so small and quiet, it was breaking Mickey’s heart all over again. It didn’t sound like it used to. It didn’t sound like Ian.

"I know, I know… I"m sorry," Mickey almost broke as the younger boy’s lips started to tremble between his. He kissed him all over his face, as he slowly pried his limbs away. He pulled him up with him, grabbing his jacket from the floor and pushing it towards him. He lead him to the door, which wasn’t really that far from the used and broken couch they had just been on. "We need the money." was all he could say, but he knew it wasn’t enough by the look on Ian’s face.

"Mick," Ian croaked out, letting the tears fall openly now. He stood their not reaching his full height, clutching at his jacket and looking like he wanted to just collapse and never get up.

Mickey pulled his sweater over his head and came over to him, grabbing him by the face and pushing him back against the door. Their lips came together gently, though, brushing against each others’ with just enough force to feel it. Mickey caressed Ian’s cheeks with his thumbs, wiping away the tears and holding him to him. He pulled away and rested his forehead against his, as they caught their breath.

"I’ll call you, promise. Just wait, okay?" He looked up into green, watery, tired-looking eyes.

Ian stared back and nodded, sniffling and running his hands up Mickey’s sides.

There was a loud banging on the door, and Ian jumped so bad it made Mickey angry. He kissed him one more time, then yanked the door open, glaring at the son of a bitch on the other side.

"Alright, hold your goddamn horses!"

Ian looked at him one last time after recovering, and slid out the door and down the stairs, practically running.

Mickey wanted so badly to go after him, instead of restraining himself from knocking the ever-loving shit out of the drunk bastard tapping his foot in front of him.


End file.
